Fiche d'information du Redesign de Habitica
Traduit de '''Habitica Redesign Fact Sheet' Vue d'ensemble des changements du site Ce document a pour but d'être un guide référentiel compréhensible pour les Habiticien•ne•s, expliquant ce qui a changé avec le redesign d'Habitica, ce qui est prévu de changer dans le futur et pourquoi ces changements ont été faits. Beaucoup d'améliorations visuelles ont été implantées dans le cadre de ce redesign. Nous les avons noté seulement s'ils comprenaient un changement fonctionnel significatif. Page de Connexion/Inscription * La nouvelle page de connexion/inscription est ornée d'un beau paysage d'Habitica la nuit! * Dans le futur, si vous avez une Offre de Groupe et voulez inviter quelqu'un directement à votre Groupe avant qu'il ou elle ait un compte, vous aurez la possibilité de générer un code que la personne peut fournir quand il ou elle s'inscrit, et cette personne fera alors automatiquement partie de votre Groupe. Nouveau Tutoriel * Les utilisateurs peuvent maintenant personnaliser leur avatar dans une partie du guide d'introduction. * Ils peuvent aussi choisir ce sur quoi ils veulent se concentrer avec Habitica (prendre soin de soi-même, travail scolaire, créativité, etc). Ce choix leur générera des exemples de tâches pour faciliter la mise en place de leur page des tâches. Les utilisateurs qui ne veulent pas utiliser ces tâches peuvent facilement les modifier ou les supprimer en cliquant sur la tâche elle-même, ce qui ouvrira la fenêtre pop-up permettant d'éditer la tâche. Navigation Nous avons réorganisé certaines sections de l'en-tête sur la base de tests d'utilisateurs et du feedback pour trouver ce qui est le plus intuitif au long terme. Nous savons que cela pourrait être déroutant pour les utilisateurs déjà bien établis à court terme, puisque nous sommes tous habitués à la vieille mise en page, mais nous avons bon espoir qu'une fois que vous vous y êtes ajustés avec le temps, vous allez apprécier la nouvelle mise en page autant que nous. Le menu déroulant "Inventaire" contient: * Objets * Équipement * Écurie (une nopuvelle section combinée pour les familiers et les montures) Le menu déroulant "Boutiques" contient: * Marché * Quêtes * Boutique Saisonnière * Voyageurs Temporels Votre Équipe a maintenant son propre bouton dans l'en-tête afin de simplifier son accès! Cliquez dessus pour y aller directement. Si vous faites partie d'une Offre de Groupe, vous pouvez maintenant l'accéder en passant votre souris sur la section "Groupe" et en sélectionnant le nom de l'Offre de Groupe depuis le menu déroulant. Si vous ne faites pas encore partie d'une Offre de Groupe, vous pouvez ouvrir la page de création de Groupe en cliquant sur le bouton "Groupe" et en commencer une! Les Guildes et les Défis sont maintenant bien mis en avant dans la barre de navigation, pour inciter les gens à jeter un œil à l'aspect social et aimable d'Habitica pour plus de responsabilité. Le menu déroulant "Guildes" contient: * Discussion de la taverne (puisque c'est essentiellement une Guilde géante que tous les Habiticiens peuvent accéder) * Mes guildes (Les guildes que vous avez rejoint ont maintenant leur propre page) * Découvrir des guildes (Remplace “Guildes Publiques”) Le menu déroulant "Défis" contient: * Mes défis (Les défis que vous avez rejoint ont maintenant leur propre page) * Découvrir des défis (Remplace “Défis Publics”) Le vieux menu Utilisateur est maintenant situé dans le coin supérieur droit et est représenté par la nouvelle Icône Utilisateur. Le menu déroulant de l'icône Utilisateur contient: * Modifier votre avatar (includes customization and profile) * Messages (anciennement “Boîte de Recéption”, sous “Social”) * Arrière-plans * Caractéristiques * Succès * Profil * Paramètres * Abonnement * Déconnexion Tous ces objets (sauf pour les Paramètres et l'Abonnement) s'ouvrent désormais dans une fenêtre pop-up, de manière à ce que vous puissiez les consulter et les ajuster à n'importe quel moment sans avoir à quitter votre page actuelle. Par exemple, si vous travaillez dur sur vos tâches mais devez rapidement envoyer un message, vous pouvez le faire sans interrompre votre ''flow. Les pièces d'argent ont été enlevées car elles étaient une source constante de confusion pour les nouveaux joueurs et les nouvelles joueuses. À la place, nous utilisons désormais des pièces d'or décimalisées, un peu comme afficher de l'argent en une quantité de dollars. En-tête de l'équipe * Les noms et les niveaux sont maintenant automatiquement cachés pour mieux mettre en valeur l'art génial que nos artisans ont créé! * Passez votre souris sur l'image d'un membre de l'Équipe pour voir ses informations, notamment un rapide coup d'œil sur leurs barres de santé et d'expérience! Comme avant, si vous cliquez sur un membre de l'équipe, une fenêtre pop-up s'ouvrira dans laquelle vous pouvez voir le profil détaillé de la personne. * Cliquez sur votre propre image pour rapidement voir votre propre profil! * Vous pouvez rapidement voir et interagir avec tous les membres de votre Équipe en cliquant le bouton "Voir l'équipe" dans l'En-tête. Cela a remplacé la barre de défilement pour voir les membres de l'Équipe. Tasks * Anything that you can purchase in Habitica can now be pinned to your Rewards column, including Equipment, Eggs, Potions, Quests, and Backgrounds. (Eventually, you’ll even be able to pin avatar customization options, but not quite yet.) Now you can personalize your Rewards column with the things that you find most motivating! We decided to make this significant change because our users were often confused about the difference between items purchased in the rewards column and items purchased in the various shops, but we wanted to keep the excitement of getting to see the rewards that you’re working towards on your task page. With this method, we eliminate the confusion by making all purchasable items live in shops, but using pinning and suggestions to highlight specific items on the task page to keep motivation intact. * Task columns now have helpful guidelines at the bottom that can explain to new users how to use each type of task. These guidelines eventually disappear after users have added many of these tasks. * Task notes now display up to eight lines directly in the task, so that you can read it at a glance! You can still read the full notes without a limit when you’re editing the task. * Clicking on a Task’s content will bring up a “quick-edit” modal to quickly review the Tasks notes or make changes. * Tags can now be accessed by clicking the filter button and selecting them from the handy drop-down menu * Skills are now located in a convenient action bar at the bottom of the Tasks page! Click on a Skill to cast it directly from the action bar. No more need to scroll through a long Rewards list to use your Skills! * One handy Create button lets you make any type of task. Equipes * Tous les messages du chat affichent désormais les avatars des interlocuteurs pour une expérience plus interactive d'Habitica! * Il y a une nouvelle interface pour choisir les quêtes, qui montre tous les détails importants de la quête à la fois. Guildes * Il y a une nouvelle page "Découvrir des guildes" où vous pouvez chercher des guildes en utilisant de nouveaux paramètres de filtrage approfondi et de nouvelles barres de recherche. Vous pouvez aussi trier les guildes sur base de leur taille ou si oui ou non vous en êtes membre. * Dans le futur, nous allons ajouter des récommendations de guildes pour simplifier la recherche d'une guilde qui vous va!! * Vous pouvez maintenant voir et gérer toutes les guildes que vous avez rejointes sur la nouvelle page "Mes guildes". * Pour aider les utilisateurs et les utilisatrices qui essaient de décider quelles guildes rejoindre, nous avons ajouté une nouvelle section aux guildes où un résumé de celui-ci peut être ajouté par le responsable et être visible depuis la liste des guildes publiques dans la page "Découvrir des guildes". Les résumés de guildes sont de courts pitch (250 caractères) qui résument l'objet/le but de la guilde pour quand les utilisateurs naviguent les guildes publiques. Vous pouvez aussi sélectionner dans quelle catégorie est classée votre guilde via le menu déroulant! * Tous les messages du chat affichent désormais les avatars pour une expérience plus interactive d'Habitica! * Les guildes ont maintenant toutes l'image d'un champ charmant comme toile de fond en haut de page. * Dans le futur, les responsables de guildes auront la possibilité de dépenser leurs Gemmes de Guilde sur des toiles de fond ornées qui apparaissent derrière eux. De cette manière, les responsables de guildes auront la possibilité de personnaliser le look et l'atmosphère de leurs guildes. Les membres de guildes auront aussi la possibilité de faire des dons en gemmes à la Banque de la guilde qui peuvent être dépensées sur ces fonctionnalités. Offres de groupe * Si vous améliorez votre Équipe ou Guilde à un Groupe, vous acquerriez un nouveau bouton "Groupe" dans la barre de navigation qui vous emmènera directement à vos pages en lien avec votre offre de groupe. Il est alors plus rapide que jamais de faire le point sur la situation! * Les offres de groupe affichent désormais quels utilisateurs ont été désignés pour les tâches, ainsi que les tâches en attente * Nous avons rajouté de nouveaux paramètres de filtrage pour les tâches d'offres de groupe pour vous permettre de voir ce sur quoi le groupe travaille actuellement. Défis * Désormais, vous pouvez aisément chercher des Défis à rejoindre en utilisant nos nouvelles catégories de Défis et nos nouveaux paramètres de tri. * Afin d'aider les utilisateurs et les utilisatrices tentant de décider quel Défi rejoindre, nous avons ajouté une section dans laquelle vous pouvez lire le Résumé du Défi. Contrairement aux descriptions de Défi, qui s'affichent si vous cliquez sur le Défi, les Résumés du Défi sont de courts pitch qui résument l'objet/le but du défi, qui apparaissent quand les utilisateurs naviguent les défis publics. * Voyez les détails importants du Défi d'un simple coup d'œil, dont le nombre de tâches que celui-ci a et son résumé. Marché * À la place d'un unique PNJ, le Marché inclut désormais une bannière dans le style pixel art au dessus de la page qui vous donne un aperçu du monde d'Habitica! * Tous les objets achetables sont désormais disponibles depuis le Marché, dont l'équipement! Passez votre souris sur chaque objet pour voir les infos sur leur sujet, dont leurs caractéristiques. * Voyez un aperçu de comment a l'air l'équipement sur votre avatar avant de l'acheter! * Épinglez n'importe quelle des marchandises d'Alex dans votre colonne Récompenses afin de vous motiver de gagner assez d'or ou de gemmes pour l'acquérir plus tard, ou pour l'acheter directement! * Les objets du moment seront affichés en haut afin que vous ne loupiez pas le tout dernier équipement. * Utilisez les filtres avancés et les paramètres de recherche pour trouver exactement ce que vous voulez avec facilité * Utilisez votre barre d'action d'inventaire rapide pour revérifier ce que vous avez actuellement, ainsi que pour pouvoir vendre des items * Vous pouvez même acheter et vendre plusieurs objets d'une seule fois pour vous faire gagner du temps! Boutique des Quêtes * À la place d'un unique PNJ, l'en-tête affiche désormais une bannière qui vous donne un aperçu du monde d'Habitica! * Jetez un œil aux Quêtes du moment afin que ne vous loupiez pas les parchemins à durée limitée ou les nouvelles parutions. * Filtrez facilement entre les catégories de Quêtes, y compris la capacité de cacher les Quêtes qui sont bloquées! * Épinglez les Quêtes que vous voulez acheter directement à la colonne Récompenses afin que vous puissez mettre de l'or ou des gemmes de côté. Items * The Market has now been separated out from the Items page entirely. (This is so that we can include a ton of cool new features in the Market! Be sure to check out that section.) * For better organization, there are lots of new feature controls on the side bar that you can use to quickly sort between various types of items! * Each section is easy to expand or collapse, leading to a less cluttered display Equipment * The layout of the Equipment page is now very similar to that of the Items page, including sections that expand and collapse for a less-cluttered view, and handy filter controls and search bars on the left. * You can now control which battle gear and costume that you are wearing in the helpful action bar at the bottom of the screen. * Hovering over an item gives you a quick, helpful summary of its stats to help you decide whether or not to equip it! * Clicking on an item to equip it even brings up a preview modal to show you what the item looks like when equipped. Stable * Pets and Mounts are now on the same page so that you have easy access to your whole collection at once. * The Stable now also has useful filter controls that you can use to view a specific category of pet and mount, as well as the ability to expand and contract certain rows. You can even now sort your Pets and Mounts based on species or color! * Want to see only the Pets that you’ve already hatched? Just enable the “Hide Missing” toggle to see which cute creatures that you can equip. * Hatch Pets directly from the Stable by clicking and holding on the pawprint, or hover to see which item combination is required. * View your food in the action bar at the bottom, and feed Pets by clicking or dragging-and-dropping! * In the future, we will be adding the ability to feed Pets multiple pieces of food at once, to make feeding less time-consuming! Tavern * All chat messages now display as conversations between avatars for a more interactive Habitica experience! * Check out Daniel’s new expanded Tavern artwork for a glimpse into Habitica! * In addition to avatar names changing color with each contributor tier, they are also marked by a symbol for better accessibility. Inbox/Messages * Inbox is now called “Messages” and is located under the User dropdown in the right-hand corner instead of under “Social.” * When you click “Messages”, it will pop up as a modal so that you can quickly send a message to someone without leaving the page that you’re on! * Conversations are now sorted in easily-visible threads that you can quickly bring up by typing in our new search bar. Avatar Modals * Editing your avatar now happens in a modal, so that you can adjust your look without leaving your current page. * Backgrounds are now equipped and purchased as part of avatar customization. Miscellaneous Notes When the redesign goes live, all users will receive a Veteran Pet to commemorate the special occasion! Starting on October 5th, we will be opening a Trello card to collect feedback about these changes. If you have any questions about how to do something in the new site you can ask in the Habitica Help Guild, and if you think that you've encountered a bug that doesn't go away when you refresh the page, you can report it in the Report A Bug Guild and we will investigate. Note that because of the significant changes to the site, many existing browser extensions will stop working, but we are happy to provide guidelines to creators who would like to edit their existing extensions or create new ones. Interested creators should reach out in the Aspiring Comrades Guild. Thanks for your patience during this time of transition! We hope that you’ll be as excited about Habitica's transformation as we are. en:Habitica_Redesign_Fact_Sheet Catégorie:Contenu